1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, inspection device, image processing method, inspection method, and computer readable medium for storing related program.
2. Related Art
There are known sheet-type materials (such as paper sheets, films, or cards) in which an object such as an IC tag, IC chip, metal fiber, or the like is embedded. Occasion arises when it becomes necessary to check whether such an object is appropriately embedded in the sheet material, without disturbing the structure of the material.
In this connection, there is known in the art a method for determining whether, for example, a particular fiber is appropriately embedded in a material, such as a paper sheet, which is done by capturing an image of the target sheet, and then performing different imaging processes on the captured image to extract, on the basis of the embedded fiber, characterizing information about the sheet.
In this way, it is possible to authenticate a target sheet on the basis of image information obtained an object embedded in the sheet.